Devices and methods using energy to stimulate nerves in the body is well known. Such methods and devices are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,558, titled ELECTRICAL STIMULATION OF MUSCLE, issued Dec. 15, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,480, titled METHOD OF FACIAL TONING, issued Sep. 18, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,766 titled NERVE LOCATOR AND STIMULATOR, issued Oct. 16, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,153 titled METHOD FOR LOCATING A NERVE AND FOR PROTECTING NERVES FROM INJURY DURING SURGERY, issued Feb. 8, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,154 titled APPARATUS FOR LOCATING A NERVE AND FOR PROTECTING NERVES FROM INJURY DURING SURGERY, issued Feb. 8, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,438, titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR NEUROMAGNETIC STIMULATION, issued Dec. 19, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,124, titled MAGNETIC STIMULATOR FOR NEURO-MUSCULAR TISSUE, issued Jun. 16, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,084, titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR FOCUSED NEUROMAGNETIC STIMULATION AND DETECTION, issued May 23, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,185, titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ELECTROMAGNETIC STIMULATION OF NERVE, MUSCLE, AND BODY TISSUES, issued Mar. 2, 2004; the entirety of each of which is incorporated by reference herein. It is contemplated that features of the references discussed above may be incorporated into the devices described herein,
In addition, the desire to deactivate certain muscles has gained popularity following the clinical use of Botulinum Toxin Type A in cosmetic procedures.
In early 2000, medical practitioners observed that Botulinum Toxin Type A softened the vertical frown (glabellar) lines between the eyebrows (where such frown lines tend to make people look tired, angry or displeased.) Eventually, the U.S. FDA permitted use of the drug for the condition of reducing the severity of frown lines for up to 120 days.
Botulinum Toxin Type A is a protein complex produced by the bacterium Clostridium botulinum. This toxin is the same that causes food poisoning. However, when used in a medical procedure, the toxin is in an injectable form of sterile, purified botulinum toxin. Small injected doses of the toxin block the release of a chemical called acetylcholine by nerve cells that signal muscle contraction. The goal of the procedure is to use the toxin to selectively interfere with the underlying muscles' ability to contract. The effect is that existing frown lines smooth and are reported to become nearly invisible on a temporary basis.
While it is believed that there is no chance of contracting botulism from such injections, there are risks associated with the procedure. For example, too much toxin may be injected by those inexperienced in the procedure or the toxin may be injected into the wrong facial area causing an undesired treatment effect, Other reported side-effects include headache, respiratory infection, flu syndrome, and nausea. Less frequent adverse reactions included pain in the face, redness at the injection site, and muscle weakness. These reactions were generally temporary, but could last several months.
The apparent success of Botulinum Toxin Type A use in cosmetic procedures demonstrates the demand for non-invasive cosmetic procedures. However, as noted above, there are drawbacks to such procedures that may be overcome. For example, eliminating the use of the toxin may serve to reduce the side-effects caused by the substance. Moreover, if the medical practitioner could test the intended target area prior treatment, undesired treatment effects may be avoided or reduced,
in view of the above there remains a need for devices and methods that may eliminate some of the side-effects or risks of the cosmetic procedure discussed above,